Скованные Служением Роду
by Fuyuki Lei
Summary: Привязанный к надгробию на кладбище и находящийся под пыточным проклятием Волан-де-Морта, Гарри мечтал лишь о том, чтобы эта ужасная боль прекратилась. Его разум и сама душа, взывали к кому-нибудь, кому угодно, кто мог бы помочь. Но он не ожидал, что на призыв о помощи действительно откликнутся.


— _Круцио!_

 _Боль, которая за мгновение прокатилась по всему телу Гарри, превосходила любую, когда-либо испытываемую им. Было ощущение, что она пронизывала его до самых костей. Ему казалось, что его голова разрывается наравне со шрамом, даже его глаза закатывались от боли. Он мечтал, чтобы это прекратилось… хоть потерей сознания… хоть его собственной смертью…_

Его душа кричала о помощи, звала кого-нибудь, кого угодно, кто мог бы ему помочь. И внезапно боль прекратилась. Он обессиленно прислонился спиной к могильному камню, всё ещё прикованный, но слишком благодарный, что боль исчезла, чтобы обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг него. Иначе он бы заметил, что на кладбище воцарилась неестественная тишина. Не было слышно смеха ни одного Пожирателя Смерти, даже безумный хохот Волан-де-Морта прекратился, а ветер будто затих.

В это же время Тёмный Лорд и Пожиратели Смерти шокировано наблюдали за тем, что происходило вокруг ничего не подозревающего юноши.

По обе стороны от Гарри начали появляться странные тени, которые были намного темнее обычных. Они закручивались в воронки, становясь всё темнее и темнее с каждой секундой, принимая форму двух высоких фигур. Волан-де-Морт был уверен, что это какая-то разновидность магии. Причём, эта магия была тёмной, гораздо более тёмной, чем любая из известных ему. От ощущений, которые она вызывала, даже ему становилось неуютно. Но, несмотря на это, Тёмный Лорд не мог отвести взгляда от появляющихся фигур, он был слишком поглощён происходящим, и едва ли мог сейчас пошевелить хоть пальцем. Он практически ощущал, как Пожиратели Смерти неуютно переминаются с ноги на ногу, но тоже не двигаются с места.

Тени, наконец, приняли человекоподобные очертания и перед изумлёнными взглядами появились двое.

Это были мужчины, и они были намного красивее, чем кто-либо когда-либо виденный юношей. Оба были высокими, возможно, даже выше самого Волан-де-Морта, и хорошо сложенными, не слишком мускулистыми, но и не слишком худыми. Мужчина, который находился справа от мальчишки, был темноволосым, изящным и имел аристократические черты лица: высокие скулы, прямой нос и тонкие губы. Его алебастровая кожа резко контрастировала с длинными, до плеч, чёрными волосами. Затем он открыл глаза, радужка которых оказалась аметистового цвета, и посмотрел на них с ледяным равнодушием.

Лицо того мужчины, который находился слева от мальчика, обрамляли серебристые волосы. Черты его лица были более резкими, но от этого не менее красивыми. Когда он открыл глаза, радужка которых оказалась рубиново-красной, то лишь мимолётно взглянул на них, после чего развернулся и внимательно оглядел мальчишку, привязанного к надгробию. Его компаньон поступил также.

Они оба поклонились Гарри.

— Мастер, — одновременно произнесли они. — Мы пришли, чтобы служить вам, — и, прежде чем кто-либо успел отреагировать, темноволосый мужчина отвязал мальчишку и взял его на руки, стараясь быть как можно более аккуратным и не задеть его пораненные руку и ногу, чтобы не причинить ещё больше боли.

Преодолев шок, Волан-де-Морт направил на них свою волшебную палочку, приготовившись произнести смертельное проклятие, когда мужчина с серебряными волосами снова развернулся к ним и буквально приморозил к земле взглядом.

— Я бы не советовал тебе делать этого, _Тёмный Лорд_ , — произнёс тот мрачным и холодным тоном. Его титул был произнесён с явно различимым отвращением в голосе; его компаньон тоже повернулся и окинул их презрительным взглядом, будто бы и Пожиратели Смерти, и Тёмный Лорд были не более чем букашками у него под ногами.

— Кто вы? _Что_ вы? — прошипел он, буквально сотрясаясь от еле сдерживаемой ярости, хотя и чувствовал себя довольно настороженно. Он мог ощущать их магию, которая была определённо тёмной, даже темнее, чем его собственная. Никогда раньше он не встречал кого-нибудь с подобной силой. И это ему совершенно не нравилось. _Он_ был Тёмным Лордом, так как может существовать что-либо темнее его?

— Мы всего лишь верные слуги нашего Мастера, — ответил темноволосый мужчина глубоким, бархатным голосом, хотя внешне он выглядел таким же холодным, как и его партнёр.

— И кто же ваш Мастер? — спросил Волан-де-Морт, хотя и так прекрасно догадывался, но ему необходимо было услышать это, чтобы действительно поверить тем выводам, к которым он пришёл. Ещё недавно всё шло именно так, как было задумано. Он был успешно воскрешён, ещё несколько минут и мальчишка Поттер был бы мёртв, но теперь... Теперь перед ним появились двое этих существ.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, Наследник Рода Поттер, сын Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, является нашим Мастером, — ответил мужчина, держащий мальчишку на руках.

— Что? — шокировано переспросил Гарри, не совсем понимая, что происходит вокруг него: в один момент он находился под Круцио, затем, до того как он осознал, что происходит, он уже был освобождён кем-то и взят на руки. Если бы он не был в данный момент настолько измотан, то точно бы покраснел, но у него даже на это не осталось сил. Его нога и рука болели, шрам был будто в огне, и он до сих пор чувствовал призрачную боль от Круциатуса во всём теле. Но даже в таком состоянии он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что происходило на кладбище, подсознательно догадываясь, что это имеет большое значение.

Как только он заговорил, оба существа моментально перевели свои взгляды на него, внимательно его осматривая.

— Мы были скованны служением Роду Поттер на протяжении уже долгого времени, Мастер. Эта связь обязывает нас подчиняться нашему Мастеру и защищать его до самой смерти. После того, как умирает текущий глава Рода, мы начинаем служить следующему. Такова традиция вот уже очень долгое время, — ответил серебряноволосый мужчина, и его взгляд даже немного потеплел, когда он посмотрел на Гарри.

Волан-де-Морт нахмурился, услышав их объяснение – оно противоречило всему, что он знал. Род Поттеров был довольно старым, но _не настолько древним_. Кроме того, двое мужчин, стоящих перед ним, выглядели не старше двадцати пяти лет, а единственными бессмертными существами, о которых ему было известно, были вампиры, но эти двое совершенно не были похожи на представителей данного вида.

— Я не понимаю… — прошептал Гарри. Мастер? Скованные служением Роду? Примерно, как домовые эльфы? Его Род поработил кого-то? Но как вообще они могут быть скованными служением его Роду на протяжении столь долгого времени? Теперь, когда он действительно присмотрелся к ним, он мог отметить, что они совершенно не выглядят настолько старыми.

Краем глаза он заметил движение в рядах Пожирателей Смерти и, почти инстинктивно, сильнее прижался к тому, кто сейчас держал его на руках. Он и сам не понимал, почему рядом с ними он чувствует себя так безопасно и защищённо, но был уверен, что ни один из них не причинит ему вреда. На мгновение Гарри даже забыл о Пожирателях Смерти. Как он мог забыть о них? Он сильнее обнял за шею того, кто прижимал его к себе. Гарри почувствовал, как тот слегка повернул голову и яростно взглянул на Пожирателей Смерти, заставив их застыть на месте. Гарри ошеломлённо наблюдал за их реакцией. Они напуганы? Почему? Он, конечно, чувствовал, что оба мужчины обладают магией, но их сила была такой спокойной и тёплой, так почему остальные реагировали на неё подобным образом?

— Это была месть, — объяснил тот мужчина, который находится слева от него, обращаясь как к Гарри, так и ко всем, присутствующим на кладбище. Гаррине знал, почему эти двое хотели, чтобы их слышали Пожиратели Смерти, но не собирался этому возражать. По крайней мере, Волан-де-Морт не пытал его и, возможно, это даст ему ещё немного времени, тогда, может быть, кто-нибудь появится, кто-то же должен был заметить, что он пропал; или у него будет время, чтобы придумать другой выход из этой ситуации.

— Месть за что? — нетерпеливо прорычал Волан-де-Морт. Он терпеть не мог ситуаций, когда чего-то не понимает или не знает. И вообще, как мальчишка мог чувствовать себя настолько комфортно рядом с ними? Неужели он не ощущал их магию? Она была такой холодной и _тёмной_ , это не было нормальным, просто не могло быть. Хотя опять же, этот Поттер никогда не обладал никакими выдающимися способностями, возможно, он просто не мог чувствовать чужую магию. Да, скорее всего, так и было.

После заданного Волан-де-Мортом вопроса у обоих мужчин во взгляде появилось что-то хищное, и Гарри мог поклясться, что они с нетерпением ожидали этого, и даже специально подталкивали Волан-де-Морта к нему. Они хотели, чтобы он задал им этот вопрос.

— Около трёх тысяч лет назад мы с моим другом вышли на охоту, — ответил серебряноволосый, указывая на себя и своего компаньона, который всё ещё держал Гарри на руках. Сам юноша, как и все остальные, уставился на них с шокированным недоверием во взгляде. _Три тысячи лет?_ Кем же они были? Не обращая внимания на их замешательство, мужчина продолжил рассказывать. — Нам было скучно, ведь мы уже довольно давно не охотились на смертных. В лесу мы нашли женщину, которая собирала ягоды. Мы убили её, после чего проследовали по её запаху до дома, где уничтожили всю её семью. Или, по крайней мере, мы думали, что уничтожили всех, однако мы ошиблись. Её отца в тот момент не было в доме, потому что он был на охоте. Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил всю свою семью жестоко убитыми, а стены дома были практически полностью залиты кровью. В этот самый момент он поклялся отомстить и впоследствии даже смог это сделать. Он был одним из тех немногих смертных, кто смог понять, кем мы являемся, кто всё ещё помнил о нашем существовании и знал, как с нами бороться. Он считал, что раз уж мы пролили кровь его семьи, то теперь должны провести всё оставшееся нам время, защищая её. Он нашёл женщину и оплодотворил её для того, чтобы она родила ему сына, который мог бы продолжить его Род. Затем он обучил его всему, что сам знал о нас, историю нашего порабощения и о том, чего хотел этим добиться. Его сын передал эти знания своим детям и так далее, до тех пор, пока Чарльз Поттер не рассказал о нашем существовании Джеймсу Поттеру, когда тому исполнилось тринадцать лет. Иногда они общались с нами, иногда, отгораживались и стремились забыть о нас, но в большинстве случаев главы Рода Поттер предпочитали обращаться к нам, только когда один или несколько членов их семьи находились в опасности. Честно говоря, мы никогда и не ожидали ничего другого; если уж члены Рода Поттер что и умели, так это затаивать обиду. Наше положение было нашим наказанием за то, что мы практически уничтожили всю их семью, так почему же они должны проявлять к нам хоть какое-то снисхождение? Для них не имело значения, что с тех пор уже минули столетия. Однако около тысячи лет назад знание того, каким образом нас можно освободить было утеряно, вместе с почти всеми накопленными знаниями о нас, потому что Глава Рода умер до того, как успел передать эти знания своим потомкам. Но они всё ещё знали главное: кем мы являемся и что мы сделали с их семьёй в прошлом. Затем появился ты и убил нашего Мастера до того, как он успел рассказать о нас своему сыну. Вся информация о нас была утеряна для Рода, и наш новый Мастер даже не подозревал о факте нашего существования. С тех пор мы ждали того момента, когда он призовёт нас. И когда это произошло, мы ответили на его зов и пришли, так же как на протяжении последних трёх тысяч лет приходили на зов предыдущих Глав Рода.

— Чт… Кто вы? — тихо прошептал Гарри. Он всё ещё не опасался их, но знать, что они убили членов его семьи, хоть и дальних, лишь из-за скуки, было довольно шокирующе.

— Демоны, — ответил серебряноволосый и Гарри почувствовал, как его тело оцепенело. _Демоны? Демоны существуют?_

Волан-де-Морт еле смог сдержать потрясённый вздох. Демоны? У мальчишки в подчинении были _демоны_? Это невозможно. Эта раса исчезла уже очень давно. Они покинули мир смертных, полностью отстранившись от всего, что происходило в нём. До них невозможно было добраться, он и сам пробовал.

Пожиратели Смерти также были неспокойны, их страх можно было физически почувствовать. Они все были из Древних Родов и знали, насколько опасными могут быть демоны. Теперь стало совсем неудивительным, что их магия показалось возрождённому Лорду настолько тёмной. Они являлись первоисточником тёмной магии. Та тёмная магия, которой пользовались волшебники сейчас, основана на магии демонов. Кроме того, демоны могли использовать Чёрную магию, которая людям была недоступна. Их души, независимо от того, в какой мере искалеченными или тёмными были, не могли выдержать влияния чего-то настолько изначально губительного. Это было зло в его наичистейшей форме. Что-то, хоть немного похожее на подобную магию у людей – создание хоркруксов, но даже они были далеки от Чёрной магии демонов. Теперь же у Поттера было двое подобных существ в подчинении. У Волан-де-Морта по спине пробежала невольная дрожь. Неважно насколько слаб был демон, а эти двое явно не могли быть такими уж сильными, раз их смогли подчинить, каждый из этой расы был устрашающим бойцом.

— Мастер, — произнёс темноволосый демон. — Не бойтесь нас. Мы не причиним вам вреда.

— Последней командой от наших прошлых Мастера и Мистресс, ваших родителей, была ваша защита всеми нашими силами и забота о вас, — добавил его компаньон.

— Если вы были там той ночью, почему вы не помогли им? — тихо спросил Гарри, и даже Волан-де-Морт посмотрел на них с любопытством. Он точно не видел их тогда в доме. Хоть он и не слишком хорошо помнил события той ночи после убивающего проклятия, но он был совершенно уверен, что этих двоих там не было.

— Мы не могли им помочь. Ваши родители приказали нам защищать вас любой ценой, независимо от того, что происходит вокруг. Мы предупредили их, что у нас недостаточно времени, чтобы возвести барьер, который смог бы остановить три убивающих проклятия, но мы можем вступить в бой и задержать его, предоставив им с вами возможность скрыться. Но они не согласились с нашим предложением и приказали нам сосредоточиться лишь на вашей защите. Мы, как и всегда, последовали приказу Главы Рода. Мы позволили вашим родителям самим заботиться о своей безопасности и возвели щит лишь вокруг вас. Мы не можем не подчиниться прямому приказу, Господин, а ваши родители были очень прямолинейны. Единственное, что для них было важным – это ваша безопасность, даже если её ценой были их собственные жизни, — объяснил серебряноволосый в то время, как темноволосый прижал Гарри ближе к себе.

— Это единственное предупреждение тебе, _Тёмный Лорд_ , — презрительно выделив его титул, произнёс держащий мальчишку демон. — Прекрати преследовать нашего Мастера. Если ты не прислушаешься к этому совету, то последствия тебе совершенно не понравятся, — с этими словами они исчезли, оставив Тёмного Лорда и его последователей одних на кладбище, умудрившись даже забрать с собой кубок и тело другого мальчишки.

— Круцио! — прорычал Тёмный Лорд, и тишину кладбища нарушили крики Пожирателей Смерти, попавших под проклятие. Кем они себя возомнили? Эти никчёмные существа посмели угрожать ему. Ему! Они заплатят, они все заплатят. Он с удовольствием посмотрит на их лица, когда убьёт драгоценного Мастера прямо у них на глазах.

Они появились в Хогвартсе, или, по крайней мере, в помещении, которое было похоже на одну из учебных аудиторий в замке, и Гарри почувствовал себя ещё более запутавшимся.

— Я думал, что никто не может аппарировать в Хогвартсе, — было первым, что сорвалось у него с языка, и ему тут же захотелось хорошенько приложиться головой обо что-нибудь. _В самом деле? Это_ было первым, о чём он подумал?

— Маги действительно не могут этого сделать, но против нас замок не защищён. Никто из ныне живущих не знает, как блокировать наш способ перемещения. К тому же, это не аппарация, потому что то, что мы сделали, является одним из способов демонического перемещения, оно похоже на аппарацию, но в то же время при его использовании отсутствуют неприятные ощущения, сопровождающие аппарацию, — объяснил серебряноволосый демон. Гарри же подумал, что ему действительно стоит узнать имена демонов, не мог же он и дальше различать их по цвету волос?

— Мы специально выбрали пустую аудиторию, чтобы ответить на некоторые вопросы, которые могли у вас возникнуть. Однако мы не можем оставаться здесь слишком долго, вскоре все, присутствующие на третьем этапе Турнира, заметят, что вы и второй чемпион Хогвартса пропали, — произнёс держащий его на руках демон.

— К тому же нам всё ещё надо осмотреть ваши повреждения, — слегка нахмурившись, сказал серебряноволосый демон.

— Я… Многое мне совершенно не понятно. Где вы были всё это время? И… Вы же практически являетесь рабами, верно? Как могла моя семья поработить вас? Это неправильно. Почему вы помогли мне? Я точно не звал вас. Я даже не знаю ваших имён, как я мог позвать вас?

— Меня зовут Абанддон, маленький Мастер, — прошептал тот демон, который держал его на руках, и Гарри шокировано поднял на него взгляд. Он знал это имя, чёрт, каждый хоть немного заинтересованный в религии или демонологии маггл знал это имя. Абанддон, Король демонов Ада.

— Моё имя – Каим, — от этого имени у Гарри по спине пробежала дрожь, оно также было хорошо ему знакомо. Каим, Великий Губернатор Ада.

О Мерлин, пожалуйста, пусть кто-нибудь скажет ему, что его семья не поработила правителей Ада.

— Вам не о чём беспокоиться, маленький Мастер, — прошептал Абанддон, _Король_ чёртового Ада, и у Гарри невольно вырвался истеричный смешок, когда он услышал это.

— Не о чём беспокоиться? _Не о чём беспокоиться?_ Ну конечно, моя семья _просто поработила_ правителей Ада, и мне совершенно нечего бояться. Что вообще может напугать в этом? Они что, совершенно ни о чём не думали, когда порабощали демонов?! — он знал, что находится на грани истерики, но кто мог обвинить его в этом, после того, что он узнал? Сначала появляется Волан-де-Морт, а теперь демоны? Ему что, не собираются давать совершенно никакой передышки?

— Как мы уже говорили вам, Мастер, мы не навредим вам, — произнёс Каим. Гарри же заметил, что хоть у демона и были рубиново-красные радужки глаз, они сильно отличались от цвета глаз Волан-де-Морта. Когда он впервые увидел воскресшего Тёмного Лорда, то подумал, что если бы демоны были реальны, их глаза выглядели бы точно также. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что он ошибался. Он не знал, каким образом или почему, но глаза Каима казались ему куда более человечными, нежели глаза Волан-де-Морта когда-либо смогут быть.

— Простите… — прошептал Гарри, пряча лицо на груди Абанддона, и только тогда осознавая, что демон до сих пор держит его на руках. Он понимал, что ему следовало бы воспротивиться и встать самостоятельно, но всё его тело ломило от боли, он был невероятно уставшим после третьего испытания и произошедшего на кладбище, к тому же, его вполне устраивало то положение, в котором он находился, сейчас он, наконец, чувствовал себя в безопасности. И ему пока не хотелось отказываться от этого ощущения. — Это всё… Эта ночь просто была слишком насыщенной и тяжёлой, я ещё не полностью осознал всё, что произошло.

— Мы понимает это, Мастер, и если вас больше это устроит, то мы можем всё обсудить завтра. Теперь, когда вы нас призвали, мы никуда больше не уйдём, — сказал ему Каим, подойдя ближе и мягко положив руку на волосы Гарри, который совершенно не ожидал подобного отношения к себе от двух демонов. Он знал, что даже сейчас он тянется к любому, кто проявляет хоть немного заботы о нём. Так было с самого детства, когда он был маленьким, ещё ничего не понимающим ребёнком и гадал, почему его настолько ненавидели те, кто по идее должны были любить, ведь были одной семьёй.

— Мы и правда можем отложить этот разговор? — переспросил он, хоть ему и действительно не нравилось то, насколько слабо звучал в этот момент его голос. К сожалению, он ничего не мог с этим поделать, события этой ночи, наконец, начинали укладываться в его сознании, и у него практически ни на что не осталось больше сил.

— Конечно, — одновременно ответили оба демона и покинули аудиторию. Он не знал, куда они направлялись, но сейчас его это совершенно не заботило. Спустя несколько минут они остановились, и Гарри, оглядевшись, с небольшим удивлением заметил каменную горгулью, ведущую в кабинет директора.

— Восстань, — приказал Каим, и из теней сформировалась фигура ворона. Он был будто полностью сплетён из теней, но в то же время его окутывало небольшое сияние. Этот ворон выглядел как тёмная версия чар Патронуса. — Доставь моё сообщение Альбусу Дамблдору, — ворон склонил голову, изобразив кивок, и снова исчез в тенях, — Теперь нам остаётся лишь дождаться вашего директора. Я уверен, что это не займёт много времени, — Гарри слегка кивнул, вновь устраивая голову на плече у черноволосого демона, не заметив, как оба демона при этом переглянулись.

Спустя несколько минут он услышал приближающиеся к ним шаги и перевёл взгляд в ту сторону, откуда они раздавались. Именно в этот момент он действительно осознал, почему все верили, что Дамблдор единственный волшебник, которого опасался Волан-де-Морт. Абанддон слегка сильнее прижал его к себе, и Гарри снова расслабился, даже не заметив, как успел напрячься, когда услышал шаги. Приближающиеся к ним Дамблдор, МакГонагалл, Снейп и Муди держали в руках волшебные палочки, направляя их на обоих демонов с готовыми сорваться с уст проклятиями.

— Директор Дамблдор, этой ночью произошли некоторые события, о которых вы должны быть по-нашему мнению проинформированы. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы этот разговор произошёл в вашем кабинете, — произнёс Каим до того, как профессора успели бы что-нибудь предпринять.

— И кто же вы такие? Почему с вами находится мой студент, который в этот момент должен находиться внутри лабиринта, участвуя в третьем испытании, которое проходит вне замка Хогвартс? — поинтересовался Дамблдор без малейшего намёка на свою обычную жизнерадостность, совершенно не скрывая окутывающей его магической силы.

— Мы всего лишь слуги нашего Мастера, — ответил Каим также как и на кладбище, и Гарри знал, что они не станут ничего больше говорить без дополнительных вопросов. Казалось, им нравилось провоцировать окружающих, будто это было игрой для них.

— И кто же ваш Мастер? — прорычал Муди, оба демона на мгновение перевели взгляд на старого аврора, после чего в их взгляде появилась угроза. В это мгновение Гарри было довольно легко поверить в то, кем они на самом деле являлись – трудно представить подобную жажду крови во взгляде обычного человека.

— Нашим Мастером является Гарри Джеймс Поттер, Наследник Рода Поттер, сын Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, — ответил Абанддон. Затем, не отрывая взгляда от Дамблдора, он продолжил. — Можем ли мы перенести этот разговор в ваш кабинет? В противном случае, мы будем вынуждены вас покинуть, так как наш Мастер ранен и нам бы хотелось, чтобы специалист осмотрел его как можно скорее.

Услышав о ранении, Дамблдор перевёл свой взгляд на Гарри, внимательно осматривая его и пытаясь понять, в порядке ли его ученик. Гарри слегка улыбнулся ему, желая как можно скорее предупредить их о возвращении Волан-де-Морта, рассказать им, что, хоть и ранен, он доверяет этим двоим, назвавшимся его слугами. Однако из-за недостатка сил не мог произнести и слова, ему оставалось лишь попытаться улыбнуться, даже если он был уверен, что сейчас его улыбка больше походила на гримасу.

— Хорошо, пройдёмте в мой кабинет, — в конце концов согласился директор. Он был не слишком доволен подобным исходом, но знал, что чего-то другого ему сейчас не удастся добиться.

— Вы уверены в этом, директор? — спросил Снейп, сильнее сжимая палочку в руке и поглядывая на них с недоверием.

— Да, Северус. Тем более, не похоже, что нам предоставят другой выбор, — ответил Дамблдор, пройдя несколько шагов вперёд и останавливаясь перед каменной горгульей. Как только директор подошёл к ней, статуя ожила и отскочила в сторону. Дамблдор начал подниматься по появившейся лестнице, Абанддон последовал за ним вместе с Каимом, за которым шли все остальные профессора.

Как только демоны вошли в кабинет, с одной из сторон раздался возмущённый крик птицы, отчего Гарри и все профессора поспешили закрыть уши руками.

— Успокойся, Феникс, — приказным тоном произнёс Абанддон, послав резкий взгляд бессмертной огненной птице. Крик прекратился, и Феникс нахохлился, сверля обоих демонов недовольным взглядом и не обращая внимания больше ни на что в кабинете.

— Разве ты не можешь видеть, что наша свобода действий ограничена клятвой служения? — поинтересовался Каим у Фоукса, смотря на птицу с отвращением.

Феникс издал ещё одну пронзительную трель, хоть и не настолько резкую и громкую как предыдущая, за которой последовала более короткая и нейтральная. Было ясно, что хоть ему и не нравится их присутствие, он больше ничего предпринимать не станет.

Коротко проведя рукой, Каим создал три достаточно комфортно выглядящих кресла. Абанддон усадил Гарри посередине, после чего оба демона сели по обеим сторонам от него, таким образом, заняв почти те же позиции, что и на кладбище, когда они находились в компании Волан-де-Морта и его Пожирателей Смерти.

Профессора заняли свои места напротив них: Дамблдор сел за свой стол, а остальные рассредоточились вокруг него. На мгновение в кабинете воцарилась тишина, Гарри уже начал задумываться, не стоит ли ему что-нибудь сказать, чтобы нарушить её, но прежде, чем он успел бы что-нибудь решить, Дамблдор заговорил.

— Сейчас, когда мы находимся в моём кабинете, не могли бы вы объяснить, почему похитили моего студента? И что вы имели в виду, говоря, что служите ему? — хотя тон голоса директора и был спокоен, в его ледяном взгляде, направленном на демонов, можно было заметить бушующие эмоции. Его образ совершенно менялся, когда во взгляде отсутствовали привычное всем добродушие и весёлые искорки; сейчас перед ними находился не добрый и кажущийся слегка сумасшедшим старый волшебник, а могущественным маг, который однажды уже смог победить Тёмного Лорда, и которого нынешний Тёмный Лорд опасался.

— Они не похищали меня, — быстро выпалил Гарри до того, как демоны успели бы что-то произнести. Он не заметил весёлых и немного мягких улыбок, на мгновение появившихся на их лицах, но ни Дамблдор, ни Снейп не пропустили этого.

— Тогда почему ты сейчас находишься с ними, Гарри? — спросил Дамблдор, и его взгляд слегка смягчился, когда он посмотрел на своего студента.

— Я… — Гарри инстинктивно потянулся к одному из демонов. Каим, казалось, был несколько удивлён, но всё же взял его за руку, слегка поддерживающе сжал её. Совсем как с Абанддоном, его успокаивал этот контакт и даже немного нравился. — Это был Волан-де-Морт, — вырвалось у него. — Кубок был портключом. Мы взялись за него вместе, а там оказался Червехвост. Он убил его и взял мою кровь, а потом возродился Волан-де-Морт. Тёмный Лорд наслал на меня пыточное проклятие, после чего появились они и спасли меня, — быстро проговорил Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что его объяснение очень сумбурное и путанное, но сейчас его это мало заботило, ему необходимо было выговориться.

Как только профессора услышали его слова, они полностью сосредоточились на нём и даже сели прямее, их глаза шокировано распахнулись, и он смог заметить небольшую тень страха в глазах МакГонагалл.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, расскажи мне подробно обо всём, что произошло, — попросил его Дамблдор напряжённым тоном.

Каим сильнее сжал его ладонь, и Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. Собравшись с мыслями, он рассказал им всё, начиная с того момента, когда он зашёл в лабиринт, и заканчивая моментом появления на кладбище его демонов. Это было намного тяжелее, чем он себе представлял, было больно говорить о Седрике. Если бы не его предложение, тот был бы всё ещё жив. Но демоны, сидящие по обеим сторонам от него, очень помогали, успокаивая его и не давая погрузиться в отчаяние. Он не знал, почему чувствует себя с ними именно так, но не мог отрицать своих чувств. Прежде он никогда не ощущал себя настолько защищённым, даже в Хогвартсе или рядом с Дамблдором.

Когда он закончил рассказывать, в кабинете повисла тишина. Он не был в этом полностью уверен, но ему показалось, что на мгновение он увидел чистейшее ликование на лице Муди, когда рассказал о возвращении Волан-де-Морта. Но это было невозможно, Муди был известен своим нетерпением ко всему, что хоть немного было связано с тёмной магией.

В глазах МакГонагалл стояли непролитые слёзы, но она сдержалась. Гарри догадался, что известие о смерти одного из её студентов было для неё тяжёлым ударом. Что бы о ней не думали студенты Хогвартса, но никто из них не сомневался, что она действительно заботилась и переживала о своих студентах.

Снейп был всё таким же непроницаемым и безэмоциональным как и всегда, хотя и презрительно кривился, периодически натыкаясь взглядом на него. По-видимому, даже возвращение Волан-де-Морта и близко не было достаточным поводом для него, чтобы он перестал при каждом удобном случае демонстрировать всем окружающим, насколько он ненавидит Гарри.

Чувства Дамблдора было гораздо труднее различить. Директор будто постарел на глазах, выглядел осунувшимся и смирившимся. Похоже, что он ожидал возрождение Тёмного Лорда, но не знал, когда точно это может произойти, и Гарри то, что он увидел, совершенно не понравилось. Дамблдор был одним из тех, кто должен был знать, что предпринять в той или иной ситуации. Не то, чтобы Гарри слепо доверял ему, но было странно видеть старого волшебника настолько потерянным.

— Это всё ещё не объясняет нам, кто они, — прорычал Муди, грозно уставившись на демонов. Правда, он сам слегка побледнел, когда оба демона пронзительно взглянули на него. Реакция Муди несколько удивила Гарри, но если подумать, другие наверняка вообще бы унеслись прочь, трясясь от страха за свою жизнь. И правда, чего он ожидал? Эти двое были всё-таки _демонами_. Их взгляды обязаны были вселять ужас.

— Как и сказали, мы всего лишь слуги нашего Мастера, — ответил Абанддон. Демон явно чувствовал себя довольно комфортно, откинувшись в своём кресле, даже не смотря на царящую в кабинете атмосферу. Он выглядел прямо как король, если подумать. Хотя, он ведь и был Королём Ада… Эта манера поведения и поза должно быть шли в комплекте с подобным титулом.

— Что я нахожу наиболее интересным, так это, как вы оказались слугами этого мальчишки, — растягивая слова, проговорил Снейп и одарил его резким, яростным взглядом. Он ненавидел Снейпа, тот не мог забыть о своей детской обиде даже после того, как у Гарри была столь кошмарная ночь. Возможно, Снейп был бы безмерно рад, останься он на том кладбище с Волан-де-Мортом.

— Род Поттеров гораздо древнее, чем многие считают, — сказал Абанддон. — Нас сковали обрядом служения ещё в то время, когда Род только появился. Гарри Джеймс Поттер является последним потомком этого Рода и его Наследником, он наш Мастер.

— Это всё равно нам ничего не объясняет, — прорычал Муди, его рука начала вновь перемещаться ближе к волшебной палочке.

— Хорошо, — глядя на старших магов с некоторым презрением во взгляде. — Три тысячи лет назад, мы отправились на охоту, нам было скучно, да и на смертных мы не охотились уже довольно долгое время. Мы нашли женщину, после её жестокого убийства мы проследовали за запахом к дому, в котором жила её семья, где провели несколько часов, пытая и убивая их. Но в то время мы не знали о том, что отца семейства не было дома, а, когда он вернулся и обнаружил свою семью зверски растерзанной, он поклялся отомстить тому, кто это с ними сделал. Он выследил нас и, зная, кем мы являемся, нашёл способ сковать нас обрядом служения его Роду. Мы безжалостно уничтожили его семью, и теперь должны были провести вечность, защищая её. Он дождался рождения ещё одного своего сына от другой женщины и рассказал ему о своей первой семье, о том, что мы обязаны делать, и причину, по которой он нас сковал. С тех пор это знание передавалось от отца к сыну. Волан-де-Морт убил Лили и Джеймса Поттеров прежде, чем они успели бы рассказать собственному сыну об истории его Рода. Но до того, как они умерли, вместо того, чтобы попросить нас спасти их или вступить в бой и выиграть время, чтобы они могли сбежать, Поттеры приказали нам изо всех сил защищать их сына.

Гарри мог легко увидеть, насколько сидящие напротив них шокированы, это была явна не та информация, которую они ожидали.

— _Что_ вы? — почти шёпотом спросил Снейп, но все в кабинете прекрасно его услышали. Улыбки Каима и Абанддона в этот момент стали самыми кровожадными из всего, что когда-либо приходилось видеть Гарри, но, как ни странно, самого его они не напугали.

— Демоны, — ответил Абанддон и находящиеся в кабинете профессора смертельно побледнели.

Можно было легко увидеть, как в их глазах появляется страх, даже Муди впился в двух демонов обоими глазами. И это они пока даже не знали их имён. Он даже не хотел представлять, какая у них была бы реакция, если бы они знали, _кто именно_ сидит по обеим сторонам от него. Хотя часть его хотела рассказать им, просто чтобы увидеть их лица.

Прежде чем могло бы быть сказано что-то ещё, на двух демонов были направлены четыре волшебные палочки, и Гарри застыл. Каим и Абанддон выглядели так, будто их это обстоятельство совершенно не тревожило, хотя, когда палочка Муди переместилась чуть больше в сторону юноши, оба предупреждающе зарычали. Это был смертельно опасный, тихий рык, который заставлял волосы на затылке встать дыбом. Палочка Муди вновь переместилась на демонов и рык тотчас же прекратился.

— Прекратите! — не сдержавшись, выкрикнул Гарри, вскакивая со своего кресла. Рычание, исходящее от обоих демонов, вывело его из оцепенения. — Они спасли мне жизнь! Они забрали меня от Волан-де-Морта! Я не позволю вам нападать на них, — он не мог просто промолчать, даже если он очень сомневался, что маги могли бы хоть чем-нибудь навредить демонам.

— Гарри, ты не понимаешь, чем они являются, — попробовал урезонить его Дамблдор, но Гарри не сдвинулся со своего места.

— Я прекрасно осознаю, кем они являются. Даже магглы упоминают о них в книгах. Так что не надо обращаться со мной, как с неразумным ребёнком. Они спасли мне жизнь.

Смирившись, Дамблдор слегка осел в своём кресле и внимательно посмотрел на демонов, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Фоукса. Феникс издал короткую трель, и Дамблдор убрал свою волшебную палочку. Остальные три профессора последовали его примеру, хоть и куда более неохотно.

— Мастер, присядьте, пожалуйста. Если вы продолжите стоять, то ваша травма может усугубиться, — Каим тепло посмотрел на него, и Гарри послушно последовал его словам, он совершенно забыл, что был ранен.

Фоукс снова издал трель и подлетел к нему, приземлившись на его колени. Он на момент грозно уставился на демонов по обе стороны от Гарри, а потом заплакал, позволив слезам попасть на обе его раны. После этого даже призрачная боль от Круцио, которая всё ещё была в его теле, исчезла, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением.

— Спасибо, Фоукс, — сказал птице Гарри, погладив его тёплые перья и получив лёгкий щепок от феникса, затем тот снова перелетел на свою жёрдочку.

— Благодарю тебя, Феникс, — одновременно произнесли оба демона, на мгновение Фоукс посмотрел на них, после чего склонил голову и издал трель.

Недолгое время все в кабинете молчали, даже Снейп перестал презрительно усмехаться и полностью сосредоточился на двух необычайно древних и могущественных существах на обеих сторонах от Гарри. Каждый из четырёх профессоров знал, какими существами были демоны, а также на что они способны. Неважно насколько слабым был демон, существовал один факт, в отношении которого соглашались все книги, все истории и все легенды об этих существах: демоны были воплощением тьмы и жестокости.

— Как я могу быть уверен, что вы не причините Гарри вреда? — спросил Дамблдор, глядя на них.

Оба демона замерли, а их взгляды буквально заледенели.

— Он наш Мастер, — ответили они таким тоном, будто одни эти слова всё объясняли.

— Но, что если «ошейник», который на вас надет ослабнет? Разве вы не захотите отомстить ему за действия его Рода? — усмехнулся Снейп. Гарри вынужден был признать, что это был разумный вопрос, в конце концов, именно его семья обрекла их на три тысячи лет в рабстве.

— Знание о том, как освободить нас, было утеряно более тысячи лет назад, и даже тогда, единственный кто мог сделать подобное – Глава Рода, — ответил Абанддон. — Это, надеюсь, вас успокоило? — тон демона был почти что насмешливым.

— На самом деле, не очень. Но я не думаю, что смогу добиться от вас чего-то большего, — ответил директор.

Прежде чем они могли бы продолжить разговор, за дверью кабинета Дамблдора послышался шум, и дверь была резко распахнута. В кабинет вошли Фадж и строго выглядящая женщина с моноклем, их сопровождали двое мужчин, которые, по-видимому, были аврорами.

— Послушайте-ка, Дамблдор, я не знаю, что у вас здесь происходит, но это… — начал свою напыщенную тираду Министр, но, заметив, сколько человек собралось в кабинете, затих.

— Что здесь происходит, Дамблдор? — спросила женщина не терпящим возражения тоном. Она немного напоминала Гарри МакГонагалл.

Никто не заметил того, как оба демона поднялись и встали позади Гарри.

— Корнелиус, Амелия, как вам уже должно быть известно, я получил сообщение о том, что один из моих студентов пострадал. Оказалось, что это был юный Гарри и мистер Диггори. Они оба были похищены из лабиринта. К несчастью, юный Седрик был убит, но Гарри был спасён, прежде чем ему смогли бы причинить ещё больший вред.

Четверо прибывших волшебников потеряли дар речи, они явно не ожидали подобного.

— Что? Как подобное могло произойти? И кто это сделал? — спросила женщина.

— Это был Волан-де-Морт, — единственное, что произнёс в ответ Дамблдор, и на мгновение все в кабинете затихли. Затем Фадж не смог больше сдерживаться и буквально взорвался.

— Это абсурд! Вол… Во… В… Тёмный Лорд мёртв! — воскликнул он, выглядя идеальным олицетворением негодования.

— Объясните, — потребовала женщина, не обращая внимания на брызжущего слюной и что-то невнятно бормочущего Фаджа.

И Дамблдор рассказал им, что ему было об этом известно, пересказывая историю Гарри, опуская лишь часть о демонах. Гарри же, со своей стороны, не обращал на Дамблдора никакого внимания. Он был полностью сосредоточен на Фадже и с лёгкостью мог заметить, что тот не верил ни слову только что сказанного. Ему также совершенно не нравились те взгляды, которые кидал на него Министр, и он придвинулся ближе к своим демонам, чтобы почувствовать то ощущение защищённости, которое постоянно возникало рядом с ними.

— И вы так просто этому поверили? — спросил Фадж язвительным тоном. — Вы просто поверили мальчишке? После всего…

— Я не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, Корнелиус. У меня не причин не доверять Гарри.

— Не причин? Мальчишка змееуст! И, кроме того, это был бы не первый раз, когда он сочиняет какую-то невероятную и совершенно неправдоподобную историю, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Вспомните хотя бы прошлый год и ситуацию с Блэком.

— Существует довольно простой способ проверить, говорит ли кто-нибудь правду или нет, — прервал Министра Абанддон, прежде чем тот смог бы углубиться в свою якобы обличительную речь о Гарри.

— А вы-то кто? — скривился Фадж, что заставило Гарри удивлённо на него посмотреть, для политика тот был слишком прямолинеен и груб.

— Прошу прощения, позвольте нам представиться. Моего компаньона зовут Каим, а меня Абанддон, мы служим Роду Поттер, — произнёс Абанддон с вежливым поклоном.

Гарри заметил, как четверо магов, знающих, кем являются его слуги, побледнели. Похоже, им тоже известны эти имена, подумал он. Его также не удивила некоторая доля страха, появившаяся в их взглядах. Одно дело, знать, что эти двое являются демонами, и совершенно другое, знать, что они властители Ада или, по крайней мере, были до того, как их сковали служением Роду Поттеров. Хотя даже это не могло изменить того факта, что маги находились перед Королём и Великим Губернатором Ада.

Остальные четверо выглядели несколько шокированными подобными именами, но не придали им особого значения.

— Слуги? — в замешательстве спросил Фадж.

— Именно, — ответил Каим. — Каждый в наших семьях с рождения связан узами рабства с Родом Поттеров, мы служим им уже на протяжении трёх тысяч лет. Это честь для нас.

— Вы рабы? — переспросила строгая женщина в ужасе.

— Если вы предпочитаете использовать этот термин, то да, мы являемся рабами, Мадам, — подтвердил Абанддон, и у Гарри появилось неприятное ощущение, ему действительно не нравилась даже сама идея о рабстве, не говоря уже о том, что за этим стоит его Род.

— Но это было признано незаконным уже несколько столетий назад! — воскликнула она, глядя на Гарри так, будто это он поработил их.

— Вы ошибаетесь, Мадам… — замолчал Каим, давая женщине возможность представиться.

— Боунс, Амелия Боунс, Глава Департамента Защиты Магического Правопорядка, — ответила женщина, на что Каим кивнул.

— Как я и говорил, вы ошибаетесь, Мадам Боунс. Рабство действительно было упразднено, однако также было сделано исключение для семей, которые закрепляли подобную связь между Родами магическим обрядом. Как вы, должно быть, знаете, в давние времена связывать семьи между собой в качестве Хозяев и Слуг магическим обрядом было нормой, чтобы избежать возможности предательства. Правда, обычно лишь аристократия шла на столь жёсткие меры, в качестве предосторожности, конечно. В настоящее время не сохранилось ни одного Рода, в котором всё ещё были бы магически скованные службой этому Роду рабы, как их называли до введения действующих сейчас законов, потому что большинство из них были освобождены от этой службы через специальный ритуал, тогда как остальные семьи, находящиеся в услужении, просто вымерли. Три тысячи лет назад наши семьи были скованны службой роду Поттеров при помощи ритуала, а не магического контракта или чего-то подобного. С того момента, как наши семьи оказались связанными с Родом Поттеров, единственный, кто мог освободить нас – Глава Рода. Однако знание о том, что для этого требуется и как это должно быть сделано, было утеряно около тысячи лет назад, потому что Глава Рода в то время пострадал от неожиданного происшествия и был не в состоянии передать это знание следующему поколению. Использование какого-либо другого ритуала для нашего освобождения невозможно и приведёт лишь к нашей смерти.

Боунс теперь смотрела на них с чем-то похожим на жалость во взгляде, но, по крайне мере, она больше не сверлила яростным взглядом Гарри. Эта женщина в самом деле сильно напоминала Гарри МакГонагалл.

— Роду Поттеров не три тысячи лет, — проворчал Фадж, — Что за нелепица…

— Я уверяю вас, Роду Поттеров действительно более трёх тысяч лет, — вежливо отозвался Абанддон, — Видите ли, не желая привлекать ненужное им внимание, Поттеры изменяли своё Родовое имя каждые пятьсот лет или около того. Они исчезали из Магического Мира, а затем появлялись снова как магглорождённые или полукровки, притворяясь теми, кем не являлись. Однако знания и богатства, накопленные ими за все годы существования, сохранились, и, учитывая, что это один и тот же Род, всё это более чем вероятно перейдёт к действующему Главе Рода, если он заявит в Гринготтсе свои права на наследство. Учитывая, что он последний из Рода, то Главой Рода Поттеров является наш Мастер.

Гарри даже не требовалось уметь читать эмоции по лицам, чтобы увидеть, как моментально оживился Фадж, услышав о богатствах. Сам же он еле удержался, чтобы не скривиться от отвращения, наблюдая за поведением Министра.

— Хотя всё это довольно завораживающе, — прервал их экскурс в историю Рода Поттеров Дамблдор, — Я думаю, сейчас более важно будет вернуться к нашей предыдущей теме разговора, а именно к тому, как лучше для вашего убеждения доказать, что сказанное Гарри является правдой.

— Да, конечно. И как же вы думаете сделать это? — спросил Фадж, возвращаясь к своей снисходительной улыбочке. — Мальчик явно неадекватен.

— Почему бы нам не спросить одного из его сторонников? У нас как раз есть один такой в кабинете. Необходимо будет лишь достать три капли Веритасерума, — ответил Абанддон.

— Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что один из его сторонников находится в этой комнате? — скептически переспросил Фадж.

— Он прямо здесь и в этот момент как раз пробует выбраться отсюда, — сказал им Каим, указывая на Муди, который изо всех сил пытался отойти от стены, но не слишком преуспевал в этом.

— Вы совсем безумны?! — практически прокричал Фадж, — Это же Аластор Муди! Он может и не самый здравомыслящий человек, но он определённо не сторонник Вы-Знаете-Кого!

— Верно, — легко признал Каим. — Однако это не Аластор Муди.

— Конечно же, это Муди! Кто ещё это может быть?

— Мне неизвестно кто это, Министр, но это не Муди, — ответил Каим, и Фадж начал наливаться таким же яростным красным, как и Рон, когда тот выходил из себя.

— Если он выглядит как Муди и ведёт себя как Муди, то кем же ещё он может быть! — взорвался Фадж, и Гарри скептически на него уставился.

— Это называется Оборотным зельем, Министр. Оно позволяет принявшему его человеку выглядеть как кто-то другой на один час. Кроме того, если тот, кто якобы является Муди, ничего не скрывает, то зачем же ему с таким упорством пытаться выбраться отсюда? — поинтересовался Каим.

Дамблдор был первым, кто направил свою волшебную палочку на Муди, который на самом деле оказался совсем не похожим на старого аврора, за директором последовали Снейп и МакГонагалл. Боунс была следующей, кто последовал их примеру, а за ней и пришедшие с ней авроры.

Дамблдор трансфигурировал стул и, привязав, усадил на него сопротивляющегося Муди.

— Северус, принеси, пожалуйста, нам Веритасерум, — проинструктировал Снейпа Дамблдор, и тот покинул кабинет, не обращая внимания на хватающего ртом воздух Фаджа, который требовал, чтобы ему сию же минуту объяснили, что они делают.

— Министр! — воскликнула, наконец, сытая по горло его поведением Мадам Боунс. — Сядьте и не мешайте мне делать свою работу, — слегка напуганный её тоном мужчина сел на один из пустых стульев, выглядя как пристыженный ребёнок.

Прежде чем Снейп успел бы вернуться, у Оборотного зелья истекло время действия, и прямо на их глазах Муди начал изменяться. Гарри был столь же шокирован, как и все остальные маги, находящиеся в кабинете, когда они увидели Барти Крауча Младшего, который по идее должен был быть уже мёртв.

— Мой Лорд вернулся! — безумно расхохотался Крауч, и выглядел он при этом более невменяемым, чем, по мнению Гарри, было вообще возможно. — И я буду вознаграждён за свою преданность ему!

Крауч снова зашёлся безумным смехом. Он огляделся, и его взгляд остановился на Гарри, которому он маниакально улыбнулся.

— Каково это было, Поттер? Каково было чувствовать на себе Круциатус моего Лорда? Ты кричал? Умолял о пощаде? Он уничтожит всех предателей крови и грязнокровок, оставив тебя напоследок, чтобы ты осознал, насколько беспомощен, прежде чем запытать тебя до смерти! — сказал он с таким ликованием, что у Гарри по спине пробежала дрожь.

В этот момент в кабинет зашёл Снейп, застыв на мгновение, когда увидел, кто именно находится на стуле, где раньше был Муди. Шокировано оглядев Крауча, зельевар вернулся к своей обычной презрительной усмешке. Он передал Дамблдору небольшой пузырёк с прозрачной жидкостью, которая, как предполагал Гарри, и являлась Веритасерумом.

Не теряя времени, Дамблдор и Боунс допросили Крауча. Они узнали, как отец вытащил Барти из Азкабана, как он впоследствии смог вырваться из-под контроля своего отца и найти Волан-де-Морта. Затем он рассказал, как занял место Муди, чтобы выполнить приказ своего Хозяина и как подбросил имя Гарри в Кубок Огня. Пока они слушали эту отвратительную историю, сам Гарри откинулся на спинку своего кресла, приказывая своему уставшему организму оставаться в сознании хотя бы ещё немного.

— Это скоро закончится, маленький Мастер, — прошептал рядом с его ухом Абанддон, отчего у Гарри пробежали мурашки по коже.

Он кивнул, показывая, что услышал демона. Гарри сможет продержаться ещё немного, тем более ему хотелось узнать, чем всё это закончится. Или будет правильнее сказать, как всё начнётся? Возрождение Волан-де-Морта явно означало начало чего-то нового, даже если сейчас он плохо представлял себе чего именно.

К окончанию рассказа Боунс выглядела слегка побледневшей, а у Дамблдора был такой взгляд, которого Гарри никогда раньше не видел на лице директора. Оба аврора также выглядели очень мрачно. Очевидно, они вспоминали прошлую войну и всё то, что было утрачено в борьбе с Волан-де-Мортом. Они знали, что вскоре им придётся вновь начать войну, это был лишь вопрос времени.

— Нет, — пробормотал Фадж. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Я отказываюсь! — воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги со своего кресла. — Я отказываюсь верить выдумкам этого безумца! Очевидно же, что он сошёл с ума!

— Ну, конечно же, он всё это выдумал, — протянул Гарри, довольно неплохо имитируя обычную манеру речи Малфоя. — Седрик просто сам по себе упал замертво, конечно, и Круциатус, который я перенёс, был всего лишь плодом моего воображения, — он понимал, что ему, скорее всего, не следовало этого говорить, но Фадж начинал уже довольно сильно действовать ему на нервы. У них уже было признание под Веритасерумом, что ещё было нужно Министру? — Вы хотели бы допросить и меня под Веритасерумом? Мы могли бы тогда уж пригласить и репортёра, вам, кажется, особенно нравиться работать с Ритой Скиттер в последнее время. Почему бы нам не позвать её и не поделиться с ней последними новостями? Вы бы могли рассказать, что именно собираетесь предпринять, чтобы защитить население Магической Великобритании от угрозы, которую представляет Волан-де-Морт, — произнёс он, глядя в глаза Министру и буквально провоцируя его согласиться. Он вполне заслуженно был Гриффиндорцем, но иногда его слизеринская сторона тоже выходила поиграть. К тому же, было довольно приятно увидеть, как Фадж вздрогнул, когда услышал имя Волан-де-Морта.

Лицо Министра приобрело довольно зеленоватый оттенок, когда была упомянута Скиттер, он понимал, насколько эта журналистка будет рада возможности заполучить подобные новости. Она никогда не колебалась перед тем, как погубить чью-либо репутацию, поэтому он знал, что даже тот факт, что он является Министром, не остановит её, даже наоборот, она лишь с ещё большим рвением кинется уничтожать его.

— Нет совершенно никакой необходимости вовлекать в это прессу. Это лишь посеет панику. Не стоит тревожить население, — напыщенно провозгласил Фадж. — А сейчас, боюсь, мне нужно покинуть вас. У меня много работы. Да, именно, очень много дел. Мадам Боунс позаботится обо всём, — на этом он развернулся и, безуспешно стараясь выглядеть достойно, вышел из кабинета Дамблдора.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, мы избавились от него, — прошептала Боунс, хотя Гарри расслышал её слова довольно чётко.

— Я не думаю, что от него будет хоть какая-то польза, — добавил Дамблдор, на что женщина согласно кивнула.

— Согласна. Даже если бы Крауч действительно был неадекватен, всё равно оставался бы факт того, что он получал от кого-то приказы и следовал им. Кроме того, очевидно и то, что его Тёмная Метка столь же яркая и чёткая, как во времена прошлой войны. Не важно, насколько сильно мне не хотелось бы верить, что Вы-Знаете-Кто действительно вернулся, всё указывает на то, что это правда, — в её голосе можно было услышать стальные нотки, и даже её осанка, будто стала ещё прямее. — В этот раз мы будем готовы к войне, — оба аврора приосанились, и в их взглядах появилась непоколебимая решимость, хотя не исчезла из них и некоторая мрачность.

— Если вы не возражаете, мы бы хотели сопроводить нашего Мастера отдыхать. Это была очень изматывающая ночь для него, и ему больше нечего добавить к обсуждению, — вмешался Абанддон, когда увидел, что Дамблдор собирался продолжить обсуждение произошедшего этой ночью.

— Да, конечно. Гарри, мне бы хотелось завтра утром поговорить с тобой, — сказал ему Дамблдор и его взгляд был намного теплее, чем за всю прошедшую ночь.

Гарри лишь кивнул, поднимаясь с кресла, слегка оступился, прежде чем Каим поддержал его за руку, помогая сохранить равновесие. Он был совершенно без сил.

— Одну минутку, пожалуйста, — обратилась к ним Мадам Боунс, когда они уже подходили к дверям.

Посмотрев на неё вопросительно, Гарри слегка прислонился к демону позади себя, сейчас он был не уверен, что сможет самостоятельно дойти до Гриффиндорской Башни.

— Не могли бы вы пояснить, осталось ли тело Седрика Диггори на том кладбище, куда вас перенёс портключ, чтобы я могла отправить авроров проверить, возможно ли вернуть его?

— Этого не потребуется, — произнёс Каим, прежде чем Гарри мог бы ответить им. Он повёл рукой и Кубок, а также тело Седрика, появились в кабинете. Гарри закрыл глаза, не желая видеть пустой взгляд привлекательного Хаффлпаффца. Мёртв. Седрик был мёртв, и это была его вина. Он почувствовал, как на его плечо опустилась чья-то рука и слегка поддерживающе и ободряюще сжала его. Не обращая внимания на изумлённые взгляды, вызванные столь непринуждённым использованием беспалочковой магии, Каим пояснил им. — Мы вернули его назад, так как думали, что родители хотели бы попрощаться с ним, — он развернулся, уводя Гарри от этого пустого упрекающего взгляда.

Как только дверь кабинета закрылась за ними, Каим подхватил Гарри на руки. Тот, оказавшись на руках демона, прежде чем мог бы осознать, что произошло, инстинктивно обнял его за шею.

— Всё будет хорошо, маленький Мастер, — прошептал Каим. — Вы теперь с нами. Всё будет хорошо, — Гарри правда старался, но всё же не смог сдержать слёз, покатившихся по его щекам. Он лишь крепче обнял Каима, пряча лицо на плече у демона и, впервые за многие годы, позволяя себе выплакаться. — Тише, всё будет хорошо, маленький Мастер. Мы присмотрим за вами, пока вы будете отдыхать, — Гарри хотел возразить, что он не хочет засыпать, не хочет видеть кошмары, но был совершенно обессилен. Его глаза слипались от усталости, он плакал, пока, наконец, не заснул, надёжно защищённый в объятиях одного из его демонов.


End file.
